


Pain & Pleasure

by Kindoflostaround



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindfolds, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindoflostaround/pseuds/Kindoflostaround
Summary: Dallon really regrets letting Brendon take the lead in the scene they're having. Brendon has never loved seeing someone fall a part the way Dallon's does.  They should have been doing this sooner.





	Pain & Pleasure

Dallon's going to die. This is the moment when he's going to pass out and never wake up again. When Brendon told him, he wanted to take control he laughed inside his head. Brendon?

Taking control?

That's the funniest thing he has ever heard in his whole life. The man who cried during children movies and gets mad if Dallon doesn't buy him bath bombs when they go to the mall. He thought he'd have to act submissive just to make sure Brendon doesn't think he failed, but there isn't a point of faking anything.

God no.

Brendon tied his hands up over his head to the bed. Face covered with silk.

Yes, this is the moment he was going to die. He's glad that Brendon can't see his face because if he could that's just another reason for him to die. Brendon's loving every moment of this though. He never gets to do what he wants to do when it comes to this.

He doesn't mind it though, he enjoys everything that Dallon comes up with. It's time to show the older man what has though. Sitting on his thighs clothed with nothing but his tight boxers Brendon's hands roaming over Dallon's chest his body searching for the hands wanting more. Finger tips going over his sensitive nipples.

"Bren..." that's all that has been leaving his mouth. His name or just begging to come. He isn't going to come through, Brendon is having so much fun and he doesn't plan to let go of his power just yet. He wants to see how far he could take it till he gets tried himself or Dallon in tears. Brendon leans down to his chest biting at his hot skin a faint taste of sweat and come fills the room. There sent fills every corner. Dallon's cock is hard red at the tip, bright and wanting attention so bad. The ring at the base keeping him from releasing any pleasure it doesn't keep him from leaking pre-come all over himself.

"You look so good, D. I'm so happy you let me do this." He going to his neck leaving more hickeys over him. Dallon's eyes are shut tightly. Doesn't matter if he opens them he won't see anything. How long have they been doing this? Between Brendon spanking his ass till it was bright red with a belt. Then going to touching his fingers tell his voice was wrecked.

What the hell is going to happen next?

Dallon's body is ready to give out, but he still hasn't gotten to come so he won't be fully satisfied till then. Dallon's head turns away from Brendon as he licks up his neck. Brendon doesn't want that. Grabbing Dallon's head turns it back towards him, "don't pull away from me." Growling into his ear, Dallon's cock twitches.

As much as he hates not being able to take control and being fully at use to Brendon at anyway he wants. He loves to deep Brendon gets into his dominate its side.

Shit, it's so sexy. Everything about this is sexy. Yet, he wants to yell.

Brendon plumb lips bring his thin ones into a deep kiss. Dallon leans his head up Mediately wanting to get more of Brendon on his. His tongue trying to get into Brendon's mouth. Brendon bites Dallon's lip. Dallon hisses, moans. Going to pull out of the kiss when he tastes blood in his mouth. Brendon keeps him there by the back of his head. Brendon grabs his hair pull him back. Head down on the pillow. He sits back up on Dallon's lap. "What should I do now with you? Mmm?"

The older man keeping his mouth shut. If he talks he'll probably end up kissing his ass another fifteen. If he shuts his mouth like a "good boy" maybe Brendon will reward him. Yes, yes, a reward.

"Nothing? All right. I got an idea then." He could hear the smirk in Brendon's voice.

He doesn't know to get excited or worried. Either way, he'll end up just feeling both at the same time driving himself more made. Brendon holding his own excitement in for what comes next. Dallon just wants to come.

Please be a reward.

Fuck. This isn't what he met by reward.

Brendon's hand stroking his cock slowly. The slick sound of Brendon's hand working him fills their ears. Brendon was going to use lube but he thought it'd be a waste when Dallon had provided them with his own. Brendon has been trying to keep his hips down the mattress when he kept thrusting up into his hand, but hell it looked good. Brendon's thumb going back and forth over his slit, again Dallon is thankful for his face being covered with his eyes constantly rolling back.

His hands grip the headboard tight. His knocks white and mouth slack. Drooling on himself, he can't stop moaning. Brendon's other hand cupping his sack just the way he liked when he makes Brendon do it during a blow job, but this time he isn't getting it for his pleasure he's getting it to drive him close but not enough to come. "My god – please, fuck... please."

Brendon looking up to Dallon his head trying to hide in his arms. His legs want to close away from Brendon's hand pulling himself on his side his hands being tied to the bed stop him from fully getting away. Brendon grabs his leg pulling his back flat on the bed. He squeezes the head of his overstimulated cock. Back arching off the bed, Dallon's body shakes. Toes clenching "Oh fuck!" Tears built in his eyes, he won't let them fall.

"Don't fucking pull away from me. I'm not telling you again." Brendon loosens his hold. More precum leaves his cock going over Brendon's hand. "S-sorry, I-I'm sorry." He repeats to Brendon, he pants. Everything is too much.

Brendon doesn't say anything. He doesn't know what he's doing when Brendon starts to move but it makes his heart speed up. Brendon scoots down on the bed. Dallon twitch when he feels his breath on his cock. Brendon licks up from the base to the tip, his tongue circling over the head, Brendon gathering the pre-come on his tongue.

"Ahh– fuck, fuck...Bren." Dallon opens his legs more. He wishes he could have his hands through Brendon's hair. The head of Dallon's cock going in Brendon's mouth.

"Yes...fuck yes" Dallon licking his dry lips they feel swollen from the use of them. Brendon taking him slowly more into his mouth. Bopping his head at a slow pace. Dallon's hips going up when Brendon's mouth goes down. Meeting his pace. Brendon pulls away kissing at his cock. "I'm going to take the cock ring off, but I don't want you to come just yet. If you do, I'll keep you tied to the bed and put a vibrator up to your prostate tell you come over, and over."

Dallon swallows the lump in his throat. The heat of Brendon's breath over his cock is messing up his head. How is he even going to hold on without it?

"O-okay..."

Brendon smiles at the obedient answer from his lover. He gives a small kiss to his hip. "Good boy."

When he starts to take the cock ring off Dallon's breath speeds up hissing in pain. His cock leaks once it's fully released. Brendon gasps at the way Dallon's cock twitches leaking over himself. Deep loud groans leave his chest.

Brendon's own cock was Bulging out of his briefs, he hasn't touched himself since they started, but he has more restricted, maybe because he isn't the one this time to have to be held down and fighting the urge to not come. Instead, he gets the view. No wonder why Dallon gets so horny doing this. It's fucking amazing.

Just because he can he flicks at the head of Dallon's cock.

"Brendon. Bren... baby, please. I can't. Fuck, it's too much" Brendon ignores his pleading. If he wanted to stop so bad he could call out the safe word. He knows Brendon would stop right then and there. He doesn't though, he doesn't say the simple word.

Instead, his hips thrust for Brendon's hand again. For something, anything at all just to touch him. Brendon doesn't say anything in response. He takes Dallon back into his mouth. Dallon without meaning to thrusts further into his mouth. Brendon gags when he gets to his throat but doesn't fully pull away.

He grabs at his thigh digging his nails in tell Dallon's hips went flat against the bed again. Dallon wishes Brendon would have put a gag over his mouth. It was embarrassing hearing the words leave his mouth. He couldn't just shut up, he tried to keep quiet and take whatever but he's ready to come. It's better for him when he's the one control, holding Brendon's head in his hand shoving his cock in his mouth tell he's drooling and choking on the verge of passing out from Dallon's rough thrusts.

He loved the face Brendon always had while deep throating him. Dallon could hear the loud sounds of Brendon blowing him. He hates how he's using the things that him on so much against him. Brendon holds what doesn't fit in his mouth in his hand.

He looks up at Dallon, his chest is bright red matching the color of his checks. He could see tears falling under the silk that's covering his eyes. Being the good sub, he is, the first thing he wants to do is to cry because he's mad Dallon cry. Wants to hug his master close and kiss his cheek and rub is back tell he's okay, but his dominant state is enjoying Dallon like this.

Begging him and repeating his name in his broken voice. His moans aren't just for pleasure like usual. It's a perfect mixture of both pleasure and pain. His cock slides out his mouth. He takes him in his hand stroking him, "you can come."

Dallon doesn't waste any time. His body seizes up, back arching and body twitching as he finally comes. loud chants of, "Oh Fuck – Oh fuck!" From Dallon moans.

Brendon's view of Dallon's body losing control makes himself come as well. Not even laying a finger on himself. Dallon's eyes roll back as he still comes, and comes. His stomach is spattered with the white substance as his chest is as well. Brendon tries to ignore how his briefs get uncomfortable from the stickiness. When Dallon stops coming he just lays exhausted. He already feels half asleep.

Breathing deeply as he catches up with his own heart. Brendon leans over and takes the blindfold off his face. Then Quickly gets Dallon's hands lose. Dallon opens his eyes slowing thanking that Brendon only kept the lamp light on in the room. Even though that still seems too bright for him.

He's too tired to move his hands from where they're at now, he could barely even move his legs.

"Dallon?" Brendon voice full of concern.

Brendon gets off the bed going to the bathroom to get a wash cloth soaking it in warm water. He takes his boxers off leaving them on the bathroom ground. Heading back into the room naked with the wash cloth. Dallon still laying on the bed with his eyes clothes. Breathing softly, he's probably already asleep. Brendon cleaning off the come on his lovers’ body.

Dallon groans in annoyance trying to move from the cloth. "Baby, I'm trying to clean you. Then I'll get you sleep when I'm done." He relaxes and lets Brendon finish.

Brendon puts the dirty cloth in the dirty clothes basket when finished. Normally after a scene, Dallon would give Brendon a shower and help him out of headspace but since this is different and Brendon was the dominant one, in this case, he just wants Dallon to sleep. He's sure he doesn't have the energy anyway to shower.

Crawling back onto the bed. He pulls the blanket over both of their sleepy bodies. He leans over and turns the lamp off. Laying down he cuddles up to Dallon laying his head on his shoulder. He gives the older man a kiss. "I love you, dally."

"Love you." Mumbling back in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://littlebrallonqueen.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/littleavacodoQ)


End file.
